Our Love in Gold
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Brittany is determined to show Santana the best prom ever to make up for the horrible one she had last year. And what Santana doesn't know is how good at surprises Brittany really is. Rated M for part 2! TWOSHOT. Slight Faberry


**I'm still fangirling about episode 3x16, and I just thought of this fic based off of the scene in Sue's office! It's just a really long one shot and I'm writing off the top of my head so just try and stick with me here guys! Enjoy the Brittana-ness!**

…

Santana Lopez tapped her pen on the edge of her notebook as she worked on her homework in the library. She was aware that prom was a few weeks away and she furrowed her brow as she thought about how she should ask Brittany…or if Brittany was going to ask her. Did they have to ask if they were dating? They needed to ask right? And was it selfish of her that she kind of wanted Brittany to ask _her_ instead of the other way around. She never was good at that cheesy romantic shit.

Her phone buzzed on the table and she looked down at it instantly and a smile soon followed after she read it.

_Britt-Britt: Hey honey, done with the prom planning meeting…meet me in the parking lot by your car? Xoxo_

She quickly replied with a simple _K babe_ and put her things in her bag. As she stood to leave the library, someone called her name.

"Hey, San, wait up!" She heard a soft female voice call. She turned to see Quinn in her wheelchair, rolling down one of the rows of books towards her.

"Hey Q," Santana glanced down at the chair. She would never get used to seeing Quinn like _this_. Even if it was supposed to be temporary. "What's up? I'm kinda in a hurry…"

"Have you gotten your dress for prom yet?" Quinn asked, pushing down the brakes on her chair.

"No…not exactly…" Santana trailed.

"Why not? I'd have thought you of all people would have one…I mean, especially since you and Britt are going and everything," Quinn seemed a bit confused as to why Santana Lopez, the HBIC, didn't already have four or five dresses lining her closet, just waiting to be tried on.

"Well, Britt hasn't asked me yet…so I technically don't have a date really," Santana shrugged.

"And you can't ask her because…?" Quinn asked.

"Well…I don't know. Look, it'll happen. Just…I don't know when…"

"Just don't procrastinate, okay? You'll want to go shopping while there's still _some_ selection!" Quinn teased.

"Oh, shut it Fabray!" Santana joked right back. "I gotta run, but…maybe you could help me pick something?"

Quinn nodded, surprised, "Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to, San."

"Sweet. Bye wheels!" The Latina called over her shoulder as she headed for the library doors and out to the parking lot.

She spotted her taller girlfriend leaning against the rear end of her car and she smiled at her, "Hey, how was prom planning?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled and took one of Santana's hands, "It was fun. The prom committee really likes all my ideas. It's going to be super awesome and amazing!"

"I'm really happy, B!" The brunette half-lied. She was happy that Brittany was planning a fun prom. She was just unhappy that she hadn't been asked to be her date yet.

"Well, prepare to be happier…I'm taking you for a date in the park!" Brittany grinned.

"A date? Now?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You've been stressed and I think it'd be nice just to go and walk in the park and play on the swings and stuff," Brittany shrugged in that innocent way she did.

Santana nodded and leaned forward towards her girlfriend, "Okay. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome! It will be, I promise!" The blonde leaned down and pecked Santanas lips. "Okay, let's get out of here!" Brittany opened her door and slid into the passenger side as Santana made her way to the driver's.

The ride to the park was silent. But a comfortable silent. Santana parked and then followed Brittany back to the walking path and Brittany pulled her along eagerly.

"Woah, what's the rush babe?" Santana asked as they walked along.

Brittany glanced over her shoulder and grinned at her mildly confused girlfriend and only pulled her on, "You'll see,'' she said simply.

"You _know_ I hate surprises…the last surprise you gave me was the _lovely_ news that everyone at school had seen our sex tape!" Santana remarked.

"This surprise will make you smile…I know it!" Brittany retorted.

Santana gave up and picked up her walking pace to stride next to Brittany, their hands still intertwined. "It better," she muttered. Brittany giggled.

"Oh, San. Just stop pouting because this is a totally awesome one, I swear!" Brittany grinned as they approached a small clearing by the pond. Santana gave her girlfriend another curious glance as the fishing dock came into view. As they got closer, she saw a blanket spread out on the dock and a basket on top of that. Next to the basket was a wireless iHome that Brittany's iPod was connected to, that was already playing a slow R 'n B song. Santana loved R 'n B. The Latina froze just before her foot hit the dock and she looked at Brittany with awe.

"Brittany…what is all this?" She asked softly, with affection. Brittany stopped with her and took both of her hands.

"You'll find out…come sit with me," Brittany answered just as softly and with a big smile.

Santana complied and sat next to the tall blonde on the quilt that had images of cats all over it. "How did you set all this up?"

The blonde smirked, "I may have had some help."

"You planned all this? Why?" Santana furrowed her brow.

Brittany smiled again and giggled at her girlfriend's confused face. "Well," she reached into the basket and pulled out a boquet of white and yellow daisies that were tied to an envelope, "these are for you, to start." She handed them to the blushing brunette before her and waited for her to open the envelope.

Santana's fingers gingerly read the front of the envelope, which read, _For the most amazing person I know…_and ripped it open. Inside rested two tickets to prom. Santana looked up with wide eyes at Brittany, who was smiling. Then Brittany took the envelope from Santana's hands and looked into her eyes.

"San…will you go to prom with me?" Brittany asked quietly. She hardly got the end of her sentence out before Santana was leaping into her arms, knocking her onto her back, Santana on top of her.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to! Yes!" Santana kissed her deeply and pulled back, grinning.

"Awesome! I have the hottest date in the school!" Brittany smirked.

"What a coincidence! So do I!" Santana teased back, kissing her again.

"Well, lucky us!"

…

"Hey San…what color is your dress?" Brittany asked casually as they laid on Santana's bed the following Saturday afternoon.

"It's white gold. I got it with Quinn after school yesterday…why?" Santana asked.

"Well, I have to match, now, don't I?" Brittany giggled, tracing a finger up Santana's bare stomach and kissing her collar bone. Santana licked her lips and nodded.

"What were you planning on wearing?" Santana asked with curiosity as her hand traced patterns on Brittany's warm back.

"Well…since I'm nominated for prom king, eventhough I'm pretty sure it's not really allowed to do that, I thought I should get an awesome suit to wear," she shrugged and smiled up at Santana.

"A suit hm? You are going to look _so_ amazing, Britt," Santana smiled and pecked her lips.

"I'm going shopping for it today with Rachel," Brittany nodded.

"Gay-Berry is taking you _shopping_? Since when?" Santana asked sharply.

"Since I need someone to help me figure the cost of everything and Kurt was too busy…you know I suck at math…" Brittany trailed off.

"Oh…well, just make sure she doesn't make any major fashion descisions, okay? Her fashion sense is like…_way_ off," Santana added.

"Don't worry honey, I'll pick the best suit ever!"

…

"Rach, do you think this one is good?" Brittany emerged from the changing room of the suit shop in a custom fitted black suit with a white gold vest, tie, lapels, and pocket square. She did a little spin and smiled. Rachel nodded silently with a big smile on her face.

"Brittany…I must say that your fashion taste in suits is quite wonderful, and I think this will go perfectly with Santana's dress. It's beautiful and will compliment this look very nicely," Rachel said quickly and approvingly.

"Wait…you've seen her dress? She wouldn't show me! She wants it to be a surprise!" Brittany asked.

"Quinn may have showed me a picture…" Rachel admitted.

"I didn't know you were close with Quinn. You're friends now?" Brittany asked innocently.

Rachel blushed for some reason, "Kind of, yeah," she smiled at the thought. "Anyway, this suit is great. Now all we need to get you is a corsage…we can go to the florist and order one for you to pick up the day of prom. That way it won't die," Rachel explained. "Go change and we'll get going!" The tiny brunette urged her back into the dressing room with no more thana nod.

…

"Well, considering Santana's skin tone, the color of the flower should _definitely _be light, to compliment it's natural glow, and it shouldn't be _too_ extravagant…just enough to be as gorgeous as she is. Maybe a little exotic, too, don't you think? I think that would be great," Rachel rambled as she and Brittany stepped into the flower shop later that day.

"I think San would like that," Brittany nodded with a smile. Rachel sure knew a lot about flowers.

"Great, well, we can just ask them about their selection and see what you like, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

The two of them stepped up to the counter and an elderly woman came to the counter to greet them. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes please," Rachel smiled quaintly, "we would like to see your corsage selection, if we may."

"Of course," the woman reached below the counter to pull out a book full of pictures of the corsages the shop had to offer. "All of our selections are in here. Let me know if you see something you like."

"Thanks," Brittany grinned and opened the book.

"There's a lot to choose from…" Rachel mumbled, amazed at the vast selection.

"How do I pick?" Brittany furrowed her brow.

"Just look for one that sticks out and says "Santana" to you," Rachel shrugged.

"These flowers can talk? This isn't Little Shop of Horrors, is it? I don't want Santana's corsage to eat me!" Brittany asked, a look of panic washing over her face.

Rachel giggled, "No! The plants don't actually talk, Brittany…I just meant look for one that reminds you of Santana," she explained again.

"Ohhhh," Brittany nodded, "That makes sense!"

They looked through the binder carefully, not seeing anything that really stuck out to Brittany, until one…

"Ooh!" She exclaimed, "That one! The…Mini Calla Lily…in White…and with a gold ribbon! That's the one."

Rachel grinned at Brittany's choice, it was just right. "Okay, the lily it is!" Rachel turned to the woman behind the counter. "Ma'am, we'd like to pre-order one corsage-boutinier combonation, please!"

…

Santana smoothed out her dress in her mirror and took one last satisfied, but shaky breath. Her heart fluttered with anticipation. Why was she nervous? It was just Brittany, right? Just her girlfriend who she loved. Just the one person who fully believed in her no matter what. She was ready to go and be with her girl before all of her peers. This was their senior prom. She deserved to have the best night of her life.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell and the sound of her mother excitedly answering the door, a call up the stairs promptly following.

"Santana, mija! Brittany is here!" Maria called with excitement.

"Coming!" Santana called back, grabbing her handbag and looking at herself one last time in the fitting gold dress. Her red lips and flowing black locks accentuating the whole ensemble. She took a breath and headed down the stairs. As she stepped down, Brittany came into view.

The black suit she wore fit her in all the right places, her blonde hair falling around her face perfectly and a grin plastered on her face as she fiddled with the box in her hands. Santana reached the last step and stopped in front of her girlfriend.

"You," Brittany offered her hand, "Look so damn _beautiful_."

"Thank you," Santana said quietly, placing her hand and stepping off the last step.

"I have your corsage," Brittany looked to the box and opened it, revealing it sitting next to the matching boutinier.

"It's perfect…" Santana said as Brittany slipped it gently onto Santana's wrist, the two of them oblivious to Mrs. Lopez snapping away with her camera.

"Will you?" Brittany removed the boutinier and handed it to Santana.

"Of course," Santana smiled and reached up to brush some of Brittany's golden hair away from the lapel on her blazer. She looked at Brittany's eyes as she pinned it and adjusted it to look straighter. "There…perfect."

Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Are you ready for the best night of your life, starting with dinner?"

Santana giggled, "I'm ready!"

"Wait! One picture! Smile!" Maria said excitedly.

"_Mami_!" Santana said, embarrassed.

"One picture, mija! C'mon!" She held up her camera and Brittany wrapped her arm around her waist. She smiled as the camera flashed. "Okay! Go have fun!" Maria kissed both of their cheeks and waved as Brittany led her out of the house.

And just when Santana couldn't be more impressed with Brittany, she gasped when she saw the black limo sitting in front of her house. Santana looked at Brittany with her mouth hanging open.

"Britt…you didn't have to…" Santana said in shock. "You should have helped me pay a _little_ I mean…oh my god…"

"San, I want to. I want to make up for the crappy prom you had last year. You deserve it baby," Brittany put a hand on the small of Santana's back and guided her towards the car, where the cheauffer held the door open. They slid into the luxurious vehicle.

Once inside the car, Santana leaned up and cupped Brittany's cheek before kissing her on the lips softly. "I love you, this is already the most amazing night ever."

Brittany smiled, "And I love _you_. Tonight only gets better, just wait!"

…


End file.
